Aluminum alloys are useful in a variety of applications. For example, 6xxx aluminum alloys have Mg and Si as the principle alloying elements, other than aluminum. 6xxx aluminum alloy products are known to have good strength and corrosion resistance properties. However, improving one property of an aluminum alloy without degrading another property is elusive. For example, it is difficult to increase the strength of a 6xxx aluminum alloy without decreasing its corrosion resistance.